new love
by Guilty Glitch Gamer
Summary: sonic's run home leads him to an unexpected fate. meeting seto kaiba.


_new love  
_

_chapter 1: the encounter_

_one day in the city, sonic was rushing through the city. At full speed, when suddenly, sonic crashed into an unknown male, and sonic was laying on the ground, on his back in front of the unknown male. Who had also fallen on his back, and sonic raised up. Rubbing his head. An sonic said, " ouch, watch where you're going next time. " an then sonic looked at the guy an saw who it was. Seto kaiba. An kaiba said. " watch where i'm going?, you're the one who was breaking the speed limit. " an kaiba looked at sonic, an sonic said. " hey, you're seto kaiba. The second best duelist in the world. " an kaiba got somewhat pissed off. An said " second bes-, wait a minute. " and sonic said. " aw no need to get hostile, my older brother yami has beaten you in so many duels. And he told me about you. " and kaiba said. " well you most be sonic the hedgehog, the world's most fastest hedgehog, wait a minute. You said yami didn't you?. " an sonic said. " yeah, I said yami. " and kaiba asked. " don't you mean yugi muto?. " and sonic said. " dude, I mean yami. There's a deference between yugi muto and yami. He's the taller one that has bigger hair and a deeper voice. " and kaiba said, " there's two?, never mind that. Why where you running so fast trough the city?. " and sonic said. " I have to go home and I wanna get there as quick as possible. " and kaiba said. " well i'll see you later sonic." and sonic said. " wait, I'd like you to visit my family. I know that my little sister and her sons would like to see you. " and kaiba answered. " well, i've got nothing better to do so I guess you could take me to see you're family. " an sonic said. " great, but I'll have to Carrie you. " and kaiba said. " ok, i'll let you Carrie me. " and sonic picked kaiba up and ran straight home. And at home sonic and kaiba went to the living room and the only ones there where yami and roobey. And sonic said. " where is everybody?. " and roobey said. " upstairs playing video games, hi kaiba. " and kaiba said. " how do you know my name?. " and roobey pointed to yami. And then she said. " there's more to it but don't ask. " and sonic said. " well, kaiba do ya wanna play video games too?. " and kaiba said. " sure, I guess. " and sonic went upstairs and kaiba followed him. And when sonic and kaiba got to the gaming room. Silver and yugi where playing halo 3 against each other. While shadow and mephiles watched. An sonic said. " can we play when you guys are done with you're round?. " and silver said. " sure. As soon as yugi loses. " and yugi said. " don't you mean when "you" lose. " and silver and yugi tried to brutally kill each other on the game. And shadow said. " well, find a seat an get comfortable. This might take a while. " an sonic and kaiba sat down on the floor with shadow and mephiles. After yugi lost the game against silver. Sonic asked. " can me and kaiba play a game now?. " and silver said. " sure, it's all yore's. " and sonic said. " yay!, hey shadow. Is there anything in here that would be easy for kaiba?. " an shadow said sarcastically. " easy?, does our little sis have anything easy for first timers?. " and sonic said. " well I guess it's either little big planet or halo 3. " and sonic and kaiba started playing halo 3, and when they stopped playing. Kaiba said. " sonic, witch one of these other hedgehogs are you're little sister's sons?. " and sonic said, " actually yugi is her adopted son and silver is her biological son that she had with mephiles, mephiles and roobey are married too. And shadow is really my twin brother. " kaiba was shocked to hear that yugi was roobey's son. And kaiba said. " holy crap, you've got to be shiting me. " and sonic said. " nope, not a bit. So what do ya wanna play now kaiba?. " and kaiba said. " well, 3 more rounds of halo should do it. " and sonic and kaiba played halo 3 some more._

_Chapter 2: the sleep over_

_...* later that evening * everyone was very sleepy and everyone but sonic and kaiba had gone to bed. Sonic and kaiba were playing little big planet on multi-player and weren't tired at all, or so they thought. And after 6 and a half rounds of little big planet, sonic and kaiba were sleepy as hell. And kaiba said. " sonic, i'm sleepy. I think it's time for me to go home. " an sonic said. " no, wait, kaiba...will you stay here tonight instead?. " and kaiba said. " um, I guess I could. " and sonic said. " good cause ya never know what could happen if ya go out at night in this city. " kaiba didn't know why sonic cared that he slept there that night. And sonic said. " well you're gonna need a room to sleep in, so. I guess I better find you a place to sleep. " an kaiba said. " no sonic, you don't have to do that. I'll just sleep on the floor in here. " and sonic said. " no, I insist. You can sleep in my room tonight. " then kaiba asked. " why you're room?. " an sonic said. " because I forgot if there are any extra bedrooms in here. " and sonic and kaiba went to sonic's room, and kaiba laid down on the floor. And sonic said. " kaiba, what are you doing on the floor?. " and kaiba said. " you said I could sleep in you're room, and I don't have a sleeping bag. " and sonic said. " kaiba, I meant for you to sleep in my bed with me tonight. Not sleep on the cold floor. " and sonic walked over to kaiba and picked him up, and kaiba said. " but sonic. " and sonic said. " no buts kaiba, you're sleeping in bed with me tonight. There's no way i'm letting you freeze tonight. " and sonic put kaiba in his bed. Then sonic got in bed. And kaiba said. " sonic, um... " and sonic covered kaiba up with the blanket, then sonic pulled kaiba over to him, and cuddled him softly. And sonic said. " kaiba, just hush...go to sleep, I'm right here. " and kaiba and sonic fell asleep...* the next morning * shadow silver and mephiles walked into sonic's room, and saw sonic and kaiba cuddling adorably. And shadow said. " aww, I guess they did get tired after all. " and mephiles said. " shouldn't we wake them up?. " an shadow said. " nah, let em sleep. " and silver said. " aw, kaiba an uncle sonic look so cute snuggling like that. " and sonic twitched a little. Then shadow silver and mephiles left sonic's room, an sonic woke up. Holding kaiba, then kaiba woke up. And kaiba said. " sonic, what time is it?. " and sonic looked at the clock beside his bed, an said. " um, I can't see too good. uh...06:30. " and kaiba got up and ran downstairs in a hurry. Then sonic chased after him, and when kaiba got downstairs, sonic stopped him. Then sonic asked. " kaiba, what's the rush?. " and kaiba said. " I have to go home. " an sonic said. " why?, is there something wrong?. " and kaiba said. " no sonic, I just wanna go home. " and sonic said. " well no need to be in such a hurry, i'll take ya home. " an kaiba said. " ok. " and sonic took kaiba home. And sonic an kaiba got to kaiba's apartment and when kaiba was standing outside the apartment, he looked at sonic. And said. " well i'll see ya later sonic...but I guess, this is really goodbye. " and sonic took kaiba's hand, and said. " no kaiba, this isn't goodbye. Don't be sad. " an kaiba said. " what do you mean?. " and sonic said. " it doesn't have to be goodbye. We can see each other again. How about tomorrow?. " an kaiba said. " really sonic?. " then sonic said. " of course. ".  
_


End file.
